pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
John Boyega
, | Birthdate=March 17, 1992 | Occupation=Actor, Producer | First Film='' '' | Active Years=2011-present | Notable Films=''Attack the Block'', , Star Wars: The Force Awakens | imdb_id=3915784 }} John Boyega is an English television, theatre, and film actor. He is best known for his role in the 2011 science fiction film, and the 2015 film, as Finn. He portrays Jake Pentecost, the son of Stacker Pentecost, in Steven S. DeKnight's Pacific Rim: Uprising. Biography Boyega trained at the Identity School of Acting in ,Hall of Fame and appeared in Six Parties at the and Category B at the prior to being offered a role in the 2011 film Attack the Block.Attack the Block feature itemAttack the Block's John Boyega on Going 'From Hoodie to Hero,' and Taking Hollywood by Storm In September 2011, HBO announced that Boyega had been cast in the boxing drama pilot Da Brick, loosely based on Mike Tyson's life. Boyega was expected to play Donnie, who is released from a on his 18th birthday and begins to examine what it means to be a man. The pilot was written by ,John Boyega to star in Mike Tyson, Spike Lee HBO pilot 'Da Brick' – US TV News but was not picked up by HBO.'Da Brick': HBO passes on Mike Tyson boxing drama – US TV News Also in 2011, he acted in the film in which he portrayed a drug dealer who finds some guns and tries to sell them. Boyega was chosen by Fionnuala Halligan of Screen International as one of the "UK Stars of Tomorrow 2011" and appeared alongside two other actors on the front cover of that magazine in its July 2011 edition.Stars of Tomorrow 2011 In March 2012, Boyega was cast in the of 's book .Attack the Block star John Boyega joins Half of a Yellow Sun On 29 April 2014, it was confirmed that Boyega had been cast as a lead character in Star Wars: The Force Awakens.Star Wars: Episode VII Cast Announced It was later revealed Boyega would play Finn, a stormtrooper for the First Order, who leaves the military power after witnessing their cruelty in his first combat mission before joining the fight against them. The film was released on 18 December 2015. Both the film and Boyega's performance received acclaim from both audiences and critics.Star Wars: The Force Awakens review – 'a spectacular homecoming'Review: JJ Abrams breathes new life into 'Star Wars' with 'The Force Awakens' In June 2016, Boyega announced that he would be starring in 's upcoming project about the .@JohnBoyega Production In January 2016, Boyega formed his own production company, Upperroom Entertainment Limited. In June 2016, Boyega announced that his company would be co-producing Pacific Rim: Uprising alongside Legendary Entertainment.@JohnBoyega: self & @MrFemiOguns, will co-produce #PacificRim2 alongside @Legendary Boyega will also play the lead role in the project.‘Star Wars’ John Boyega Takes Lead In ‘Pacific Rim’ Sequel Trivia *Boyega has stated in an interview that he is a fan of , and that he had hoped to play the Marvel character .Get to know 'Star Wars' star John Boyega Notes References }} ja:ジョン・ボイエガ Category:Cast and Crew Category:Real Life Category:Crew (Uprising) Category:Cast (Uprising) Category:Producers